Uzumaki Twins
by Analyn Rockwand
Summary: Kyuubi is changed into twins. Hard to explain it. give it a chance, ok? Thanks Soutrap for noticing my screwup. Follows from just abit before graduation till whatever. M for gore, death, violence and incesty Lemons. Please review and give suggestions, I'm in a bit of a writer's block! I need help! T T
1. Prologue

**_Hi! Analyn here!_  
**

**_Now, I know I wrote and abandoned a few fics in the past, but I promise I'll return to them!_**

**_I just can't get this out of my head!_**

_You can't get anything out of your head! I'm a living proof of this!_

_**Shut up, Leo!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a good day in Konoha.  
The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the orphanage was burning...  
Wait, What?

Uzumaki Naruto was not having a good day.

First, he fell from his bed, hitting his head on the floor.

Then, when he went to shower, he discovered that the water heater was broken.

And now, he was screaming in pain as he burned alive, while the villagers were laughing at his fiery end.

You see, Uzumaki Naruto, wasn't very well liked in the village.

In fact, he was hated, despised.

After all, he was the one being that nearly destroyed the village, and killed the yondaime hokage.

He was the Sanban Kyuubi no Kitsune – The nine tailed demonic fox.

Naruto hated himself.

He hated the fact that he wasn't human.

He hated the nightmares he had every night, memories of his past sins.

Memories of when he killed more than half of the villagers, and about every shinobi in the village.

Naruto hated the fact that he could never forgive himself.

And so, as Naruto burned to death, he vowed.

He vowed to protect the village, No matter the cost.

That day, Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi no Kitsune, was no more.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Help!**_

_**This will be a story about Uzumaki twins, but I have no Idea for their nickname.**_

_**It has to be something like "Demon brothers" to show that the always work together...**_


	2. Twins

_**Here I am, back with another chapter!**_

_Holy crap! Two Chapters a day? Are you ok?**  
**_

_**Yes, I just want to please my fans!**_

_You don't have any._

_**Fuck you.**  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – Twins**_

6 years later

Two blurs shot past villagers, at least twenty shinobi after them.

"UZUMAKIS!"

The two blurs suddenly stopped in their tracks, revealing two 12 year old kids, who were pale in horror.

Uzumaki Naru was the older twin. She stood at 1.49 meters high, her sun-kissed blond hair reaching just past her shoulders, her reddish-orange eyes twinkeling with barely hidden mirth – The eyes of a professional prankster.

She wore a black tee-shirt under an orange and blue jacket, orange shorts, black knee high socks and blue shinobi sandals.

Her younger twin, Uzumaki Ruto, Was 1.50 meters high, with the same hair color, only his was unkempt an sticking out in every direction, his eyes were just a shade darker than his sister and were shining with intelligence – The eyes of a tactician.

He wore a black sleeveless shirt under the same kind of jacket as his sister, orange pants an blue shinobi sandals.

The two kids were widely known as the fire twins, as they have suddenly appeared 6 years ago in the remains of the burned down orphanage.

They did everything together – From eating, through bathing, to sleeping – After all, they were two halves of the whole.

They were what remained after Uzumaki Naruto, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, died.

And they were completely terrified of the being standing infront of them, known only as Umino Iruka, the homeroom teacher.

Iruka looked at them with irritation clear in his eyes.

"You two are in deep, deep trouble." He said. "Defacing the hokage monument... THE GRADUATION EXAM IS TOMOROW AND YOU CHOOSE NOW TO GET IN TROUBLE?!"

He bellowed, causing the twins to cower beneath him, shivering in fear, before they looked at each other and started talking.

"But we don't need to -" One stopped talking, the other finished. "- Practice! We can keep up with ANBU! -" Switch. "- We are clearly ready to begin -" Switch. "- Our ninja career!"

The twins looked at their teacher, determination burning in their eyes.

Iruka's eyes softened.

He just couldn't stay mad at the two kids who have become his children in everything but blood.

"Come on, you twerps, you're late for class."

The twins looked at him for a moment, before grinning widely and running to the academy, intent on pleasing the man they came yo think of as a father.

* * *

That night, the twins stayed at their secret training grounds, practicing the bunshin no jutsu, When they heard laughing.

"Hehehehahaha! The two demons are here! Now I can kill you both!"

They looked around, searching for the source of the voice and finding Touji Mizuki standing on a branch of a tree, a massive scroll tied to his back...

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Insert epic scene of epicness here.**_

_**Yes, I am** **lazy.**_

* * *

The next day, the entire class was in chaos – Not so strange.

The Uzumakis weren't responsible – strange.

Iruka stood infront of the class, talking with Sarutobi Hiruzen, the sandaime hokage, who stoof next to him.

"Touji Mizuki was captured trying to steal the forbidden scroll."

The hokage said, frowning deeply.

"I know. The twins were the ones who caught him. They were training, trying to complete the bunshin no jutsu, when he attacked them."

Iruka answered, glancing at the two bruised kids.

"they took out a chuunin in matter of minutes. If it was my decision, I would have promoted them to genin right here and now."

Iruka looked at his leader with a deadpan expression.

"Sir... It IS your decision... You're the hokage."

Sarutobi looked at Iruka for a second before palming his face and turning to the class.

"Uzumaki Naru and Ruto, as the sandaime hokage, I hereby promote you to genin, effective immediately."

The class was quiet.

You could hear a pin drop.

"What -" Switch. "- The fuck?"

The twins looked at the old man as he reached into his robes and pulled out two blue hitai ates, throwing them to the twins.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I hope it was good...**_

_**POLL**_

_**Pairings!**_

_**Uzumaki Twincest (Naru and Ruto are togeteher)**_

_**Naru/Kiba**_

_**Naru/Sasuke**_

_**Naru/Gaara**_

_**Ruto/Sakura**_

_**Ruto/Hinata**_

_**Ruto/Ino**_

_**Vote!**_


	3. Missions, Death and Demons

_**I'm back with the third chapter of the Uzumaki twins!**_

_And once again, you went completely overboard with it!_

_**What do you mean?**_

_You made at least three characters overpowered, and killed another!_

_**Shut up! That's a surprise!**  
_

_**Poll results!**_

_**Uzumaki Twincest -6**_

_**Naru/Kiba -0**_

_**Naru/Sasuke -0**_

_**Naru/Gaara -0**_

_**Ruto/Sakura -0**_

_**Ruto/Hinata -0**_

_**Ruto/Ino -0**_

_**You have until chapter to decide!**_

**_Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?_**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Missions, Death and Demons**_

Over the next few weeks, the twins have done many missions for the village earning the glory and recognition that come with them, thus raising in ranks till they got to the ANBU as the infamous "Double Trouble", becoming rich and buying themselves a nice house...

Or at least, that what they would have liked to tell.

They have just finished their 15th D rank mission, capturing a demon worse than them.

Tora.

And so, the twins walked to the hokage tower, muttering about killing every last cat in the village, earning horrified looks from villagers and amused looks from shinobi.

"Kami damn it! We want -" "- A better mission!"

That was the first thing Sarutobi Hiruzen heard from the two kids as they entered his office, covered in scratches.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE ONLY ROOKIES, YOU DON'T GET HIGHER MISSIONS YET"

Iruka, loyal to the hokage as he is, answered them.

"Actually,"

Sarutobi started, gaining the undivided attention of the two troublemakers.

"Konoha's Team 7, lead by Hatake Kakashi, ran into trouble on their mission and have called for reinforcements. Twins, I am sending you as this reinforcements."

The twins looked at their leader, shock written on their face.

"Copy ninja asked -" "- For reinforcements? -" "- That means the mission is at least A rank!"

The hokage nodded once, and the twins broke into large grins.

"We'll take it."

"We'll take it."

They said at the same tame, earning a chuckle from the hokage and a worried face from Iruka.

The twins took the scroll handed to them and ran out to the village's gates, scanning the contents of the scroll as they went.

"A rank mission -" "- Nami no kuni -" "- Zabuza Momochi."

Five hours later, we find the twins stand in front of the door to Tazuna's house, wearing large grins on their faces.

The two knocked, and were answered by an old man who reeked of alcohol.

"We're team Twin -" "- We were sent as -" "- Reinforcements by the hokage. "

The man looked at them for a second, then nodded his head and let them in.

"My name is Tazuna, the master builder. I am greatly sorry for the problems my request have caused to your village, but I hope you two will be able to help defend me..."

Tazuna stopped talking as they got to the room where team 7 sat.

The twins narrowed their eyes at the sight.

Uchiha Sasuke sat there with his anger radiating off of him in waves as he looked at Sai, who was devoid of any emotion.

Kakashi sat to the side, a depressed aura around him and Sakura...

She was nowhere to be seen.

That was the first time the twins didn't have any thing to say.

Kakashi looked at them and sighed, before getting up and walking away, while Sasuke was struggling to keep himself in check.

"You... Pushed her. " Sasuke was't angry, he was _livid!_ "You pushed her to Zabuza's blade!"

* * *

It was then that the twins understood. It was then that they finally noticed the tears flowing from Sasuke's red, spinning mangekyu sharingan eyes.

Sasuke have seen the one person he considered as his closest friend die.

It shows how isolated he was, when a mere fangirl was his closest friend.

It also shows that he haven't lost his heart just yet.

* * *

The twins stood there, unable to say anything, their eyes closed in pain, as they broke down, fell to the floor and cried.

Cried for the loss of the one girl their age, who had noticed their existence.

Cried for the death of one Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_Six days later – Wave's bridge_

"**We'll kill you! Will fucking Kill you!**"

A large blast of chakra was launched forward, killing every thug, ronin and mercenary, before hitting the two men, who were the complete opposite of each other, obliterating them.

* * *

_Twenty minutes earlier – Wave's bridge._

Team 7, the twins and Tazuna arrived at the bridge. The place was covered in thick mist and the smell of blood was strong in the air. The shinobi gulped and walked into the mist, expecting the worse, yet what they saw still shocked them. All the workers there were lying lifeless on the ground in the pools of their own blood, either missing their head or outright cleaved in half, with the culprit standing in the middle of it all, laughing to himself.

Kakashi and the twins engaged Zabuza, while Sasuke engaged the masked hunter and Sai – Who was covered in bruises, courtesy of Sasuke, stayed behind to protect Tazuna.

''You know Kakashi,'' Zabuza began while taking his sword which was still strapped on his back, ''that boy has no chance against Haku.''

''To me, it looks like they both are equal.'' was Kakashi's answer.

''Hahaha!'' Zabuza laughed. ''You really think that this is Hakus best? But enough talk.'' With that, the battle between Kakashi, The twins and Zabuza begun.

* * *

_Sasuke and Haku_

They were still exchanging blows, sometimes able to hit the opponent but not really able to deal any good damage. Haku again charged at Sasuke, this time with a senbon needle in hand. But the attack again was met with Sasuke's kunai, effectively blocking it. Both tried to overpower the other. Haku smirked behind his mask and let out a small chuckle.

''Now I have the upperhand in this battle. I am one step ahead of you,'' he said in a sweet voice.

''You think so?'' Sasuke said coolly. But still, he wanted to know what he meant.

''Yes. First, there is water all over the bridge thanks to Zabuza's jutsu. Second, I have one of your hands occupied. This means you can't use jutsus,'' Haku explained and waited for Sasukes reaction to that.

''I also have one of your hands occupied. So, how are you going to use jutsus yourself? That means that the water is useless for you at the moment.'' He said emotionlessly.

He have locked his emotions completely since the death of Sakura.

''Maybe... like this?'' he said and quickly went through some one-handed handseals.

Sasuke's eyes widened, before turning red, and he jumped backwards, sending a fireball at Haku, Who dodged it at the last second. "Sharingan. You're an Uchiha." He said, turning serious.

Sasuke, ignored Haku's words in favor of starting another jutsu, which Haku dodge again.

''Not bad Sasuke-san, but I think I'll get serious now,'' Haku said before he began to start a sequence of handseals. After he finished these, he announced what was coming up next.

''HiJutsu: Makyou HyouShou.'' After that, mirrors of ice started to form around Sasuke, creating a dome-like prison around him.

''What the...? What is this?'' Sasuke thought out loud. His sharingan could not read the jutsu.

''This, Sasuke-san, is one part of my bloodline. And this here is one of the techniques I am able to use with it. No one ever was able to win against me or even escape when I used this technique... And no one was as fast as I am using this technique,'' was the answer just before Haku touched one of the mirrors and melted into it.

Sasuke wondered why that technique was supposed to be so strong, but his question was answered when in every mirror, an image of Haku appeared. 'Crap,' was all he thought before he got ready to fight.

* * *

_The twins, Kakashi and Zabuza._

The copy ninja wasn't faring any better at the moment. Zabuza had the opportunity in the fight because of his skills in the silent killing. The only good thing Kakashi could brag about was that he wasn't injured...yet. He was able to dodge or block all of the strikes so far, but Zabuza merely laughed the whole time before vanishing into the mist again.

That was when the twins launched themselves at Zabuza, one attacking then dodging Zabuza, thus allowing the other to do the same.

The twins weren't thinking. Their minds clouded, their sight red. They couldn't let the man who had killed Sakura live.

They attacked again and again, not letting Zabuza any time to counter, slowly turning more and more demonic. Red, sinister chakra flowed out of them, taking the form of a fox. The two where about to strike when Zabuza jumped away, landing behind a large group of thugs, next to a short, fat man, who looked like the incarnation of greed.

"Hah! After I kill you two, I'll kill those friends of yours slowly, torturing them!"

The Twins snapped.

The red chakra got thicker and hotter, burning their skin off and making blood mix with it, slowly surrounding their forms, changing them into miniature Kyuubis. The two demons opened their mouths and started gathering massive amounts of chakra into a ball infront of them, using their tails to keep the ball stable. They focused, the ball shrinking until it was the size of a tennis ball.

They locked their sight at the group of terrified thugs who stood before their target and roared "Well fucking kill you!" Their voice heavily distorted, yet still recognizable, rang through the area, before the ball exploded, sending a massive chakra blast forward, killing every thug, ronin and mercenary, before hitting the two men, who were the complete opposite of each other, obliterating them.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**I know, I killed Sakura, Boo Hoo. **_

_**Don't worry, she'll come back later. How, I won't tell.**_

_**Sasuke seems overpowered, but he needs to be so he would be able to fight the twins on even ground.**_

_**The twins... They're the heros, they're supposed to be overpowered.**_

_No, They don't._

**_Shut up, Leo._**

* * *

_**Till next time!**_


	4. Back Home!

_**Hello My Peeps! **_

_**Sorry for not updating for so long, But my computer was broken!**_

_And she was__ sick!_

_**That, too! Anyway, I finally updated.**_

* * *

_**Poll results!**_

_**Uzumaki Twincest! - 10**_

_**Naru/Kiba - 1**_

_**Naru/Sasuke - 0**_

_**Naru/Gaara - 0**_

_**Ruto/Sakura - 0 (She'll come back to life, you know.)**_

_**Ruto/Hinata - 0**_

_**Ruto/Ino - 0**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Retuen home!**_

* * *

The bridge was in chaos.

More than half of the bridge was destroyed. a massive crater, still burning, blackened concrete around it, was the only thing that remanded the people present what the two sleeping, bruised, burnt kids could do.

"What... Are they?!" Two teens, who were enemies up until three minutes ago, asked the third, older, and more experienced shinobi there.

"They... Are demons. Two halves of one, insanely strong, terrifying demon. Uzumaki Naru and Ruto, are what left, of the strongest biju, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Kakashi knew he wasn't supposed to tell them this, but he had no other explanation to the events that have taken place just moments ago. "When the Kyuubi was killed by the yondaime hokage, it was reincarnated into another form, and, as defenseless as it was in it's new state, killed again by the villagers. Acording to what sandaime – sama discovered, Kyuubi was guilt stricken throughout it's reincarnated life, and has vowed to protect the village as it's way to say sorry. When it was killed by the villagers, as a last resort, split itself apart into the twins, who have continued to do everything they could to help us."

The two Ex-enemies started at the jounin, before turning to look at the twins in awe, wonder and quite a bit of fear.

* * *

That was the scene the citizens of Wave stumbled into.

"What... What happened here?" Inari, Tazuna's grandson asked. Haku, who was closest to the boy, answered. "Two demons... Have decided to turn good... They have saved us all."

* * *

Three days later, the twins found themselves sleeping next to each other in an unrecognized room.

They looked around for a few moments before starting to speak.

"Naru... Do you know what happened? I can't remember anything..." Ruto looked at his sister, confusion obvious on his face. "No, not really... I think it has something to do with foxes, but that's it."

They both sighed and resumed their quiet observation of the room, happy for being alone and undisturbed, only for the moment to be crushed ruthlessly, burned to the ground and spat on by the opening door.

"So, you two are finally awake." Kakashi said, a small grin threatening to show itself through his mask.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Inari, who stood behind him, asked, only to be smothered into silence by Sasuke's hand. "Be quiet, brat! They have just woken up!" Inari looked at the raven haired Uchiha for a second, before stomping on his foot with all the power he could muster, which, truthfully, wasn't much, causing the Uchiha to release him and stumble backwards. "Woah!" Haku barely managed to stop them both from falling to the floor in an embarrassing display.

Naru and Ruto just sat on their beds, clearly amused by the events, and answered. "Well we were -" "- Obviously in a mini coma." "Our guess is that something -" "- Happened on the bridge, that was to much for us -" "To remember, resulting in our minds working -" "- To suppress the memories until -" "-We were ready to remember."

Kakashi just looked at the twins for a few moments before shrugging and turning around. "Be ready to leave for konoha in 4 hours."

* * *

Naru sighed and looked at her brother. "Ruto... I'm scared..." Ruto's face was pale and tears were flowing from his eyes. "We lost control... We promised ourselves to never loose control! Sis, We broke our promise!"

The twins looked at each other and cried.

They cried for the loss of control. The cried for the countless lives they've destroyed. They cried for the bonds they broke.

They cried for each other.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside of the room and listened to them crying. "Sensei..." He looked over to Kakashi, who was sitting on the floor with his back to the wall. "I … want you to teach me. Not jutsu... No control. I want you... to teach me how to live with this horrible feeling in my chest..."

Kakashi looked at his student and shook his head. "I can't. This is something you must learn by yourself..."

* * *

"We go to the old man the moment we get back to the village." "Are you sure that he has a way to help us?" Naru and Ruto stood across of each other on the bed, their faces red, and trails of dried tears marred their cheeks. "Let's go, sis. We need to get ready."

Naru nodded and helped her brother get up from the bed, looking at his eyes as she did so.

* * *

The twins walked through the door and saw the rest of the shinobi standing in the hallway.

Kakashi stood next to the door with his eyes closed, Sasuke stood across him, looking at the floor and Haku stood next to a bound Sai.

"Alright guys. We're -" "- Ready to go."

* * *

It has been 7 hours of endledd jumping later that the 6 shinobi saw the gates of the village.

"Alright all of you. We go to the hokage as soon as we're cleared to enter the village." Kakashi glanced at Haku. "Haku. Use the time to think about whether or not you want to stay a shinoby." He then glaced at the twins, who have oddly been quiet the whole trip. "Uzumaki's... I can not begin to imagine what you're going through right now, but I know one thing. You two are heroes. Never forget that."

The twins looked at the silver haired jounin and nodded.

Both Sasuke and Haku shook their head.

Sai was tied up.

The shinobi landed infront of the gate, starteling the guards. "Hal-" Kakashi interrupted the guard. "Team twins and the remains of team 7 plus one individual returning to the village after a C-turned-A ranked mission to Wave. Requesting to see the hokage immediately."

The guard looked at the jounin and sighed. "Enter."

Kakashi nodded and signaled the rest to follow him.

* * *

_**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**_

* * *

Sarutobi looked at the 6 shinobi in front of him.

"Report."

Kakashi pulled out a scroll and handed it to the hokage.

"Team 7 escorted the client to wave. At half point of traveling, we encountered two chuunin-ranked missing nin from mist and disposed of them. At this point I gave the team the option of returning home ore calling back up and continuing the mission." At this part Sasuke flinched. "We continued the mission. 3 hours later we entered wave, and encountered ex-ANBU missing nin Momochi Zabuza.

During the fight, Zabuza changed his approach and attacked the client. Sai pushed Haruno Sakuro into the way of his blade, and killed her in order to protect the client." Sasuke started crying. "Sasuke unlocked his sharingan, which immediately evolved into its mangekyu form." Sarutobi looked at Sasuke and sighed. "Sasuke used his Sharingan to harm Zabuza, who ran away. We arrived at the clients house, in which we waited for reinforcements to arrive." Kakashi stepped back and allowed the twins to talk. "When we arrived, we immediately noticed -" "- The fact that Haruno was missing. It took us a while, but -" "- When we saw Sasuke glaring at Sai with his mangekyu sharingan activated, we -" "- Inderstood what happened. _**[Skip the boring part]**_ At the bridge, we, along with Kakashi, engaged Zabuza, while Sasuke engaged Haku here -" "- That sounded so wrong."

Haku blushed.

"After some fighting, Ghato arrived and..."

At this point Kakashi stepped forward and started talking again. "They lost it. They both transformed into miniature kyuubis and obliterated Ghato, Zabuza and more then a hundrend thugs with some kind of chakra blast. They then transformed back and fell unconscious. They woke up about three days later and we came back here."

The twins looked at each other, then at Sarutobi.

"Old man... We request you to call Jiraiya to apply a new seal to help... -" "- ..To help us control... this.."

The twins hang their heads and sighed "_We don't want to loose ourselves again..._"

They could no Longer hold their tears and escaped the office, heading to their home

* * *

_**UZUMAKI HOUSE**_

* * *

"I HATE THIS!"

Ruto could do nothing but watch as his sister punched the floor to the point of bleeding.

"Sis... Come here.. We need to find a way to forget this.."

* * *

_**LEMON WARNING!**_

* * *

Naru looked at her brother and sighed, before walking up to him. "Yeah... We do. Nii-San.."

Ruto's eyes widened and he gulped. "Sis... Think about what you're doing!"

Naru did not answer and just leaped at her brother, kissing him forcefully. Ruto tried to fight, but in the end, he lost himself to lust, and kissed her back. They continued with their tongue wrestling for two more minutes only stopping when they could no longer hold their breath.

"Sis..." Ruto looked at his sister and started taking off her her shirt, kissing her exposed skin.

Naru moaned in pleasure from the feeling of her brother's lips on her, before taking control over herself and taking of his pants. "Nii-San... I want you.." Ruto nodded and took off Naru's bra, exposing her C cup breasts. He smirked before saying "Itedakimasu!" and attacking her nipples with vigor.

Naru moaned loudly and continued trying to take off his boxers, a hard action, considering the tent that held it in place.

Ruto, noticed her plight and took off his boxers, allowing his sister to see his fully erect cock, standing at 7 inch long. _**(They're only 14! don't expect him to have a monster!)**_

Naru sighed in content before licking his member, gaining a loud groan from him. "S-Sis!"

She sucked on the tip, swirling her tongue around it, before turning brave, and sucking deeper, bopping her head. Ruto groaned loudly, pleasure striking him in waves. "Sis!" Naru stopped abruptly, and gently pushed her brother to the bed. She took off her Shorts and panties, and positioned herself above her brother's member. "Nii-San... Here I go!" She slowly slid his cock into her, biting her lip, trying to stay quiet.

Ruto moaned and turned them over, so he was on top, and started moving his hips, sliding his cock in and out of his sister's pussy, slowly speeding up.

"Nii-San~ I.. feel soo good!" Ruto smirked at this, and sped up even more, making his sister gasp for air as she had trouble breathing. "Sis... I love you!" Naru smiled widely and answered with the same.

He continued pounding his sister, groaning loudly, when he heard her "Nii-San! I'm gonna-"

"Me too! L... Lets cum together!" Naru nodded and screamed.

"NII-SAN!"

"SIS!"

They both came, the white fluid flowing outside, dirtying the bed, as the fell down, asleep.

* * *

_**LEMON END!**_

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**That was my firsy lemon.**_

_**So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Review so I can know!**_

_****Just don't make her head grow any bigger!_

_**Dammit, Leo! **_

* * *

_**So That's it! **_

_**See you in the next update!**_

_**Peace!**_


	5. Konohamaru and Exams

_**Hello ma' Peeps! How are ya doing?**_

_Stop trying to talk like a black dude. You're not black, and you're obviously not a dude._

_**Shut up, Leo!**_

_**Anyway, I'm having a bit of a writer's block, So I would like you readers to send me ideas of how to continue this story!**_

_Remember, She's an idiot, so don't use complex words!_

_**Righ- Hey! That wasn't nice!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then it would have been destroyed. Leave the masterpiece to Kishimoto, is what I say.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Konohamaru, the bratty brat of the hidden leaf! Are we ready for the exam?!**_

* * *

**_Konoha's streets, three days after return from wave_**

* * *

"So, Sis, What should we do now?" Ruto still had a hard time looking at his twin sister without lighting like a Christmas tree. "I dunno. Maybe we should go prank the Hyuga?" That idea was quickly shot down by the glaring face of a Hyuga main family member that was standing next to a store, browsing it's ware through the window.

"Or.. Not..." The twins chuckled sheepishly and rushed away, trying to ignore the burning whole in the back of their heads.

* * *

The twins continued walking, sighing in boredom and looking around.

"Is... That a ..." "Box? Yeah, it is."

The twins looked at the box, before walking towards it and picking it up, revealing a small, brown haired kid. "H-Hey! That was my hiding place!"

Naru looked at the kid, blinking owlishly. "I... don't think that was a good hiding place" She said, while Ruto was nodding his head sagely. "Yeah brat. You see, rocks aren't square. And they don't have eye holes. Take Emo-King -" Ruto paused and Naru continued, effectively confusing the brat. "- Over there. He knows that in order to hide, he has to look exactly like the thing he hides in, and so he -" "- Transformed himself into a branch of a tree, so he could hide. But -" "- That redheaded dude that stands behind you is better. -" "- Are we right, Brother Ichi?"

The moment he heard them, the red headed kid that stood there widened his eyes, and his two companions gasped.

"Ho-How do they know about that?!" The black suit wearing kid on the left of the red head whispered, earning a chuckle from the twins.

"Well, We know, simply -" "- Because we're like him."

The twins looked at the read head and grinned ferally. _"We are Kyuu."_

The red head blinked for a second, then smiled.** (WTF?)** " I see. My name is Sabaku no Gaara. What is Yours?"

The twins smiled "I'm Naru!" "I'm Ruto!" "_Nice To meet ya!_"

Gaara looked at the for a few moments, then turned around and started walking away. "Come, Kankuro, Temari. We're leaving."

"Huh?" Kankuro looked surprised for a moment, before runing after his relatives.

* * *

The twins looked at the backs of the trio and chuckled, smiling to themselves before-

"That was AWESOME!" The twins turned around to look at the source of the voice and seeing the kid that they saved.

"You were like-" Konohamaru started doing motions with his arms, "And they were like AHH! And you said something they ran away and—Oh, I'm Konohamaru!"

Naru grinned at him and yelled "From now on, You will be known as Naegi!"

Naegi looked at her like she fell from the sky. "Sapling?" Ruto then grinned, understanding his sister's reasoning. "Yup. You're the future. You will grow to one day turn into the great tree that will hold this village alive!"

A civilan started screaming about going blind and glowing faces.

* * *

_**At the way to the Hokage tower.**_

* * *

"So, Naegi, What -" "- Did you want -" "- From us?" Naegi looked at them for a second before smiling. "I don't remember."

Cue face plant.

* * *

_ The origin of awesomeness.. Uh.. I mean, Hokage's office..._

* * *

"So Jiji-" "- Whats going on here?" The twins stood in the doorway, their heads tipped sideways."

Sarutobi chuckled and motioned for the twins to close the door behind them. "We, as in me and the jonin you see here, are planning the chunin exams."

One of the jonin, a purple haired woman in revealing clothing turned to the Hokage. "Isn't it favoritism allowing the twins to hear our discussion?" Hiruzen smiled at her before nodding. "Yes, yes it is. But I don't really care about that."

Cue mass sweat-drop.

* * *

**Yeah... It was short, I know.**

**You can kill me later. **


End file.
